The Christmas Thief
by addiepopx
Summary: They are at Sikowitz Christmas Camp. Are they enjoying it? Keep reading to see what happens to Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck and Jade in Sikowitz crazy camp! COMPLETE!
1. Sikowitz Christmas Camp Arrival

**ToriPOV**

It was Monday morning and today was the day we had to go to Sikowitz's Christmas Camp. He chose 6 people to come and they were Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre and me. I'm not that sure if I am excited to go to my crazy but awesome Hollywood Arts Teacher's Camp. It's 4am and we are to leave in 1 hour. "Tori come down here!" said mum. Andre's car was waiting outside ready to drive me to the camp so I got ready and got downstairs to leave. "Take Care Tori!" shouted my parents as I left the house. "I'll be back by Sunday!" I replied. I hopped in the car with my heavy luggage. "Yo Tori, you ready for a crazy trip?" Andre asked. I nodded.

We arrived at the place and I carried my luggage over to Sikowitz. Everyone was there when we arrived. "You're both late" said Sikowitz to me and Andre. "WHAT?" we both replied, "its only 5am and we're meant to be here at 5:30am! What do you mean late? Don't you mean early?" "Yuuup" said Sikowitz. This was another of Sikowitz random jokes.

"So as I said we are at a Christmas Camp and Christmas is on Wednesday as you know. I am going to pair you into groups of 2 and that is who you are going to share your cabin with." Sikowitz said.

Cat and Robbie are Cabin Crew 1, Jade and Beck are Cabin Crew 2 and Tori and Andre are Cabin Crew one was happy who they got. Now go to your cabins and you will find something there, and to their surprise they did find something there. It was a note.

**BeckPOV**

I read out the note:

As you guys and girls knows you will be staying here till Saturday which makes you stay for exactly 6 days including today and Saturday. This is going to be your cabin that you will sleep in and there is a bed for each of you. You are to use your bed and not to sleep on your partners bed. On Christmas morning you will find presents on your bed from me and hopefully your cabin mates. Hope you have a good time here at my Sikowitz Christmas Camp.

Yours sincerely, SIKOWITZ.

I walked back outside seeing everyone has read the note. It was now exactly 8am and Sikowitz has called us out for breakfast. I ran to the main hall with the others and all our jaws dropped. "Oh .. my .. gosh .." we all said. We saw a long table with 4 plates on each side. In those plates were stacks of bacon and egg with pancakes! "This teacher might seem really crazy, but I tell you, he must be a good cook!" said Robbie. Sikowitz saw them and said "sit down, sit down. Choose a plate." Robbie chose the one with the most and Jade took the least and started poking at her bacon. "Oh, thank goodness Rex isn't here. He'd be eating all this precious stuff of mine" said Robbie as he started chewing away. "Oh Sikowitz how can you cook so good? Give me the recipe!" shouted Tori. Sikowitz replied. "Oi, i didn't cook this! I ordered it at the restaurant yesterday and told them to cook it today so we can get it while its freshly cooked".

I was so shocked and I asked "But that must've cost you a fortune!" . "Oh no" said Sikowitz, " It only costs $5 one plate full of that and I only bought 7 plates. Makes that $35 and thats nothing to me . I'm a rich man. " Jade whispered to herself sarcastically "Hmm , you sure are" . "Really Sikowitz? Cheap, tell me the address I'd buy there everyday." Robbie said cheekily. "I'll tell you some other time, not right now, we still got loads of stuff to do today, it's already 9am! and by the way, why would you buy everyday, there is 356 days in a year so 356 times 5 is .. uh im not bothered to do some maths but I tell you this place is 1 hour from your house and it's not like you'd drive there everyday! Plus you can't even drive!


	2. Christmas Eve Shopping

**SikowitzPOV**

"Rise and Shine my fellower campers!" I screamed out. It was day 2 of the camp and it was Christmas Eve.

" URGH, I don't wanna wake up . " said Jade so I went in her cabin and she wasn't there. I looked everywhere and I suddenly found her on Beck's bed. "What did I say about single beds? I payed for these beds now use them!" I said very angrily.

Everyone got out and I told them the news . "Today , as you know, is Christmas Eve and I'm going to drive you and your partner one by one to the mall to buy each other some gifts. I don't want any peeking in the presents that your partner has bought. The first people I am to bring is Cat and Robbie , then Tori and Andre and last but not least, Beck and Jade. I hope you brought money.

Everyone replied, " Whoopsies, I didn't bring money." . So I had to lend them 40 bucks each. But as I said, I'm a rich man. "Use your money, that was meant to be MINE, wisely" I told them. So I hopped in my caravan with Cat and Robbie off to the mall. "I don't want any silly stuff going on there okay Beck, Jade, Tori and Andre?" but they didn't hear me.

We arrived at the mall and I said goodbye to Cat and Robbie and they went shopping for 2 hours.

**CatPOV**

"Hey Robbie, I'll meet you at the entrance at around... actually I'll just call you when I'm done shopping!" I said. I ran to the shop and bought Jade one purple pretty dress to wear instead of her normal goth clothes. I bought Robbie some new pants so that everyone can stop complaining how weird his pants look. I bought everyone else something too. I spent 30 bucks and I still had 10 bucks so I went to the Groovy Smoothies and bought a strawberry smoothie. I gave Robbie a call . "Hey Robbie, you done doing your shopping?" . "Oh hey Cat, yeah nearly, just gotta pay for Beck's present." "Right" I said, "Just meet me at the Groovy Smoothies" "Ok bye!" Robbie said and he hanged up.

Sikowitz came and drove us to the cabins and soon dropped Tori and Andre , later on , Beck and Jade.

Me and Robbie were waiting for them to come back but I fell asleep. "Beep Beep" .

"What was that?" I thought. But it was just Sikowitz car and they just arrived. Sikowitz called us out for dinner and it was once again the same thing we had last time. Bacon. I'm getting quite sick of that now. But at least it was free!

**JadePOV**

I went to sleep in MY bed because of Sikowitz's rule. I didn't wanna buy Vega a present but I did. She better of bought me something too or I'll give her present to Caterina. Anyway I'm not bothered to even go to sleep right now because it's only 8pm and I go to sleep at 11pm everyday but Sikowitz says we have to sleep at 9pm since we wake up tomorrow at 6am. Urgh I hate waking up early. Can't I just sleep for another 20 days? I got really bored talking to myself so I woke snoring Beck up. "Beck .. " I gave him a little nudge. "Beck ... wake up."

"Beck ... It's Jade" Oh my goodness what does it take for Beck to wake up? Gave him one more nudge. "Beck!" . STILL WOULDN'T WAKE UP. " BECKETT OLIVERS , WAKE UP! YOU SNORING BEAST!" He opened his eyes. "Oh, Jade, what?" Beck said sleepily. "Well I was bored Beck! Don't you care anymore?" I shouted.

"Yes I do, but you gotta get some sleep, it's already late." Beck said and he was about to go back to sleep when I said "NO! It's only 8pm!" Beck got up and walked to his watch. "No, its already 10pm." I didn't believe him so I looked at the watch. It was 10pm. "Sorry, I must've thought it was 8pm." I said to him. But I could've promised it was 8pm. Or did I try and wake him up for 2 hours? Hmm... I don't know, anyway, Good Night (:


	3. Where did they go?

**Tori**

I woke up and on Wednesday morning feeling all lazy too get up and wondering why i even opened my eyes to get up . I kept quiet and wrote a status on when I heard really _LOUD _talking outside. I brushed my hair really quickly and ran outside to see what was going on. Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade, Beck and even Sikowitz was holding loads of presents and they were pumped ! I did a fake cough to get their attention when Andre noticed me. "Yo Tori!" Andre said really happily. "Err, what's going on? I said confused. "Errrr, _whaat's goinng oon?"_Jade mimicked. "What do you mean? said Andre, looking even more confused than me,"Its Christmas Day!" . "I know that!" I said very frustratedly. "What i'm talking about is why in the world are you screaming and talking and being all bizarre!" "Well one thing is that it's **'Christmas Day' **and the other thing is we got presents! said Robbie, "and by the way, where are your presents? don't you have any? " Robbie added. "Well i'm not surprised" Jade said sarcastically.

I was quiet for a while because I was thinking how could I have no presents? I mean everyone got presents even Sikowitz! I gave them all presents! Could it possibly be that they forgot to get me presents? Or did they not buy me a present on purpose? All the questions were going on in my head. I had a very tickly feeling that the answers to the questions were ... yes. I was so upset I ran into my cabin crying. Andre followed me and opened the cabin door seconds after I did. "What's wrong Tori?" said Andre. I paused. I moaned. Then I replied, "How could you do this to me? Seriously, HOW?" I shouted. "What are you talking about?" said Andre. I paused again, but then I replied with anger. "Oh, don't look at me as if you don't know what's going on! Of course you know whats going on!" Andre looked upset. "What now?" I shouted at him. Andre said to me, "Guess what Tori? I came here to help you, I didn't come here so you can shout at me, and plus, I don't know what's going on. I don't!". I felt bad. I calmed down and then said, "I'm sorry Andre, i'm just really angry, that none of you even bothered to buy me a present. Sikowitz gave us money, and yet no one, not one person got me a present. I felt like I was left out. I said crying. Andre looked confused, " Wait? You didn't get a present? I gave you a present! I bought you one!" "You sure did didn't you Andre, you must of got me an invisible wrapping paper.

**Andre**

Where did Tori's presents go? I bought her one, I bought her a beautiful necklace that says HA for Hollywood Arts. Wait, shh don't tell her that. I wonder where her presents went. I left the cabin and went searching for the others. I found them unwrapping their first presents but I stopped them. "Did you guys give Tori a Christmas present? I asked them. "Yeah, now don't disturb I'm unwrapping my presents!" they said. " No, you are not opening your presents yet. You are to wait till Tori has found her presents. THEY ARE MISSING . " I said furiously. " That's right ! " said Jade. Everyone looked confused because didn't Jade usually disagree to things when it comes to Tori? Doesn't she hate Tori? I spoke up, " Uh, Jade? I can't believe you actually agreed with me" . Jade look petrified. "NO!" she said, "the only reason I agreed was because I spent money to buy Vega a present. If she doesn't get my present then I would feel devastated because I spent money and she doesn't get it? I would've just spent that money to buy a groovy smoothie but nooo i gave Vega a present! Urgh!"

"Forget about that, let's find Tori's presents!" I said.

"Uuuh" said Jade being lazy. I thought she was in with this? But anyway I wouldn't be that surprised if she was joking. I mean, she hates Tori! I ran back to the cabin to find Tori.


	4. On a Mission

**AndrePOV**

I ran to the cabin to find Tori. I put the key in the knob and pulled the door open. I came to a big surprise!

Where could she be? But then I remembered that she told me she would go looking for her presents and where they ended up. But you know, I was still a bit worried in the inside. So I went looking for her. I peeked in Cat and Robbie's cabin and i found them in their beds happy to see that they HAVE NOT opened their presents. Cat looked up at me. "Oh hey Andre!". " Hey Lil' Red!" I said.

"Just wondering, have you guys seen Tori? She's missing. First her presents were missing and now SHE is missing." I said looking very worried. "Uh, sorry Andre, Cat and I havn't seen Tori either." said Robbie.

"Oh well then, thanks for your help." I ran to Jade and Beck's cabin to find Beck on the bed and Jade on the floor. I was happy to find that Beck hasn't opened his presents but unfortunately Jade was just about to peek in her presents when I caught her. Jade was speechless. "Err , HI !" said Jade. "Hey Jade, Hey Beck" I said, "Tori's presents were gone missing and now she is!" I shouted as soon as I said hi. I just couldn't stand it, It had to burst out of my mouth!Jade gave a small smirk. "Don't smirk Jadelyn!" said Beck. Jade got annoyed and she lay on her bed about to read a magazine she found under the bed.

"Anyway, see ya guys, I'm off to find Tori. Thanks for your help." and I ran off. My hair was flicking back wildly and I smiled so happily. It looked like I was a movie star with my hair flicking back and my big teethy smile! Let's watch that in slow motion.

Rewind!

**ToriPOV**

Zzzzzz .

I woke up on a bunch of leaves. Where was I? HELLO? Sikowitz? Andre? Cat? Robbie? Jade? Beck? Are you there? No one was there. I started getting teary eyes, I wiped them on the leaves that I was laying on. They are quite comfortable actually. I could feel the rest was worried about me. I don't know about Jade though.

"WHO BROUGHT ME HERE?" I shouted. In the distance I saw a skinny teenager. He was walking towards me. He was getting closer and closer and I was starting to recognize who it was.

Could it be ... Could that be ... I can't remember. Who is skinny with curly hair and is a teenager? I can't remember. "Think Victoria Vega, THINK THINK THINK!" I said to myself. It didn't help at all. I waited for the teenager to walk to me but this person suddenly turned to a different pathway and went somewhere else. I went to follow him so I ran his way and I came to a stop. In front of me were 2 pathways. Which way did he go? Left. Right. I don't know. I didn't know what to do when it comes to 2 pathway stops. I'm trapped. What can I do now?

I sat there and thought. Which pathway would I go if I were that skinny teenager. Obviously I'd go to the pathway on the right because ... actually i don't know why I'd choose the pathway on the right. I just would. So I went to the pathway on the right. I went to find that teenager. I need to find out who that teenager was. Maybe that person knows something about my missing presents.

Well, the only way to find out if he does know anything suspisious is if I find him and talk to him about it!

I can't wait to find out. I might be the next hero for figuring out where my presents are and who stole them!

I'm ON A MISSION!


	5. A new friend

**ToriPOV**

I went looking for that teenager. I found him hiding behind the bush. He was doing something. I just don't know what he is doing. I went over to him and he was shocked.

"Hello." said the teenager.

"Uh, HI!" I said, "just wondering, do you know anything about why I am here? Or do you know anything about missing presents?"

"No. But what I think is if we become friends, we could help each other find the presents!" the teenager said.

"Okay. I'm Tori, Tori Vega." I said.

"Uuuumm .. my name is ... Steven." Steven said.

"Hey Steven, well now that I know you kind of, i'll tell you what happened to me and how I got here. Okay, well I went to my teacher's camp-

"Oh SIKOWITZ!" said Steven.

"How do you know about Sikowitz? Anyway on with my life story. So after days at the camp we had to buy presents for your cabin mates. When it was Christmas everyone got presents except for me. So I got upset and now i ended up here. Weird. " I said.

"Oh. Interesting. Well if you are wondering why I'm living in this island all by myself was because when I was like 10 years old I woke up here and I don't know why and I don't know how." Steven said.

"Oh my gosh! That's what happened to me! Well whatever I don't have food so can you lend me some for the past few days and eventually I'll find my own." I said.

You know what, I actually think me and Steven can do this. We can figure out who brought me here. I can feel that person is close. We just don't know where he or she is.

* * *

**Well there you go! Sorry it's really short because I got another story i'm working on so if you want to read it you can! Just check out my stories. By the way thanks for all the reviews! Anyway keep reviewing!**


	6. A Big Mystery

**ToriPOV**

I woke up in Steven's Treehouse up on a high palm tree. He was still sleeping so I went out to find some food for breakfast. I was trampling on a heap of leaves that fell off the tree when in the distance i saw aa bright blue sight. I had a closer look and it was the beach!

OMG how could I not have thought of that? 2 days ago I woke up on the beach on a bunch of leaves and I didn't even think of fishing? Gosh.

I went and found a really long stick. Then I pulled some string off my sock and tied it to the end of the stick. Then I found a paper clip and bent it to a shape of a hook. I saw this fat fish on the floor and because it was covered in mud, got a bit of hair stuck to its fins and a long leaf in its mouth, I'm sure that I wouldn't want to have that for breakfast. Neither would you!

I got some of the fishes insides and stuck it on the end of my _homemade_ hook. I ran to the shore and started fishing. I waited for hours and hours till I fell to the sand. Ouch! I felt a bite on the hook. My plan had worked! I pulled it out and I caught a wonderful full-grown salmon! I'd LOVE to have that for breakfast, although you're not meant to have fish for breakfast but oh well!

I ran back to Steven's treehouse and he just woke up brushing his hair with a brush he made with sticks and some torn leaves on the end to make it soft. I creeped in the room when Steven started sniffing in the air.

"I smell smoke salmon!" Steven said. He turned around and saw me.

"Yeah, I went fishing and caught a masterpiece!" I yelled.

"B...b... bu...but how di.. did.. you-"

"Oh don't worry Steven, let's just enjoy the fish!"

We started chewing away till we finished half of the salmon. We were going to save it for lunch and hopefully catch another fish for dinner. Eeew .. what a day it would be... FISH FISH FISH.

* * *

**StevenPOV**

Tori and I got out of my treehouse and started looking for the presents. We were looking for the presents for HOURS and HOURS but I couldn't find a single present in this island.

"Um Tori, I don't think your presents are on this island." I said.

"I know, I don't think so either!" Tori said sadly. "It is way past Christmas and I still couldn't find it! All my other friends would've gone home to their homes with all their presents and my parents would be so worried right now because I am not home! Oh no!"

I felt sorry for her but I knew the presents weren't here. I mean , how can it be here? She was miles away from this area when she was in Sikowitz's camp.

"Tori why don't you just video call your friends by my laptop? My aunt sent it to me for Christmas." I suggested.

"Lucky aunt you have.. OMG! Really? But wait... no wifi..." Tori said sadly.

"Yes there is. It's an island, I have a laptop. I have internet connection. That means I have wifi...!" Steven said.

"Oh thank you!" Tori said hugging me. I turned on my laptop and started letting Tori do video chat.

"Andre and Cat are on!" Tori said. She called them and then popped their faces in the screen.

* * *

**AndrePOV**

"OMG TORI! I was so worried about you!" I said and I covered my mouth because I wasn't meant to say it out loud.

"It's ok Andre" Tori said, "I'm worried about me as well."

"Are you guys done all your chitchat?" Cat interrupted. "Anyway, I just wanted to say ... TORI! HI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I am at this island for some random reason. I don't know how I got here but oh well at least I have a person with me in this island. His name is Steven. STEVEN COME HERE SHOW YOURSELF!" Tori said.

I gave a frown. "Uh hi Steven. You look familiar. OMG! You look so alike to Sinjin!" I said surprised!

"Uuum. Ok. But hecan't possibly be Sinjin. " Tori told me. "Right Steven?"

"Um.. yeaah I'm just Steven not whoever that girl Sinjin is!" Steven said.

Well whatever, I'm just not liking this dude. He might be stealing Tori. Tori is MY best friend!

"See Andre? Steven even thought Sinjin was a girl! Steven, Sinjin is this nerdy guy in my school." Tori told him.

Steven gave a frown. "SORRY SINJIN WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Steven yelled.

Gosh, as if Sinjin can here this dude apologising to him from Sinjin's house.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS! ... AND TORI!" Cat yelled.

"Oh sorry Cat, we couldn't hear you." Tori said.

"Yeah I've been yelling for like 5 minutes and you's didn't notice me until now!" said a very cranky Cat.

"Calm down Cat! Gosh." I said.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat said and she logged off crying.

"Oh no.. now Cat's gone. Want me to call Beck, Robbie and Jade and tell them to go on?" I suggested.

"Sure." Tori said.

***RING RING***

"Oh hey Jade. Go on vid-" but she hang up.

***RING RING***

"Oh hey Robbie. Go on vid-" but he hang up too because Rex was stuck in one of his drawers.

***RING RING***

"Oh hey Beck. Go on video chat" I told him and luckily he didn't hang up.

"Sure" Beck said.

* * *

**ToriPOV**

_*Beck logs on*_

"Hi Beck!" I said.

"OMG TORI! Are you ok?" Beck said.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him.

"What happened to you? Where are you?" Beck said.

"Oh just ask Andre or Cat. I told them everything." I said annoyed of all the questions I've been asked.

"Yeah I'll tell you tomorrow Beck" Andre said.

"Okay." Beck replied.

"Anyway I gotta go. I've got a big mystery to solve with Steven." I told them.

"Who's Steven?" Beck asked.

But before I could answer him I logged off.


	7. What did you just say?

**ToriPOV**

I logged off the laptop and went over to Steven.

"Steven!" I yelled.

But my jaw dropped. Did I just see Steven take off a wig? Did I just see him put on glasses?

I walked up to him.

"Uuuuh ... Steven?"

He turned around. I nearly fainted. That Steven that I was staying with for a week now is** ...**

**...** **SINJIN!**

"Sinjin?"

'Wh ... wh ... whaat?" Steven- or should I say SINJIN replied.

"You've been pretending to be another guy just to get me? What kind of man are you?"

"Uuuuumm ... NO! Ok yes. Sorry."

"OMG! I'm leaving. Bye Sinjin. But wait .. Why did you take me here?"

" Because ... I wanted your presents ... "

"Omg you had my presents all along? WHY?"

"Because ... I never had presents my whole childhood. And Sikowitz didn't bother to invite me to his Christmas Camp. And plus I'm a N.E.R.D . You even called me that!"

" Yeaaaahh ..." I gave a smirk.

I shook my head and went back to the situation.

"But that doesn't give you the right to steal someone's presents!"

" Uh ... yeaah it does. "

"NO! Give me your laptop! I'm gonna tell Andre and my friends that they were right about you!"

"NO. Cmon Tor, give me a chance."

"Grrrrr, fine but don't call me Tor, call me Tori! You don't hear me calling you Sinj or Sinji or Sin!"

"Yeah ok _Tori ..."_

"That's better." Now show me where MY presents are. Or else ... "

"Or else what ?"


	8. Chapter 8

**ToriPOV**

Steven walked me to his room and there were all my presents.

I read the labels.

_"Merry Christmas Tor! Love, Andre"_ Naaaawww.

_"Merry Christmas Tori! From Beck (: "_ Naaaaaw.

_"Christmas! Have a Cat-a-fun Day! From Cat, (Miaaaaw) teehee." _Oh Cat.

_"Merry Christmas Tori Vega! I hope you get your presents! From Robbie. (not Rex!)" _Naaaaaww...

_"Vega. From Jade." _Poo. At least she gave me something.

I opened Andre's. OMG! Cuuuttee ... A friendship necklace that says Hollywood Arts. Naaaww!

Then Becks. Cooool ... its a glow in the dark pen! I love glowy things. Awesome!

Then Cats. Oh Cat ... it was a beautiful purple 'below-the-knee' sparkly dress! I lovee purple.

Robbie's . Oh Robbie. It was a diamond shaped perfume case with a delightful rosey scent. _*sprays on myself*_

Last but not least Jade's. It was a black ring that had silver diamonds on it. Yeah I would've guessed. Jade style. Goth . Emo .

"Anyway Sinjin. Take me back to my house please."

"Ok ... we leave tomorrow on my yacht."

"Yeah okay. Night, I gotta get some sleep. I'm still mad at you."

"Poo."

* * *

**Next Day**

**ToriPOV**

'This yacht is splendid. How long does it take to get to my house?"

"Probably an hour."

"Okay."

**1 hour later.**

"There we are at your house"

"Thanks Sinjin."

"Welcome Tor."

"Watch it NERD! I warned you before about not calling me Tor."

"Poo."

**Entering my house.**

"TORI!" said all of the crew.

"Beck,Jade,Cat,Andre,Robbie? Why you here?"

"Oh, your mum missed you so much she needed comfort so we came over."

"Naaw, thanks guys!" I gave them a hug but when it came to Jade.

"Uuh ... Hi five!"

I found my presents.

"Where? How? Who?"

I sat down and told them the story.


End file.
